Dream's End
by TheOneWhoWrite
Summary: This is for Miss Fenway's 'Little Hollow' and 'Three' You guys MUST read that before reading this since this is kinda like the direct ending for it. And Miss Fenway... thank you so much. Please Review?


**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating 'Big Time Memories' in a while but Im still trying to find some inspiration to write it haha... don't hate me x( But I have been reading a great piece of art and sadness and feels and EVERYTHING from Miss Fenway. Especially 'Little Hollow'. I love her story and it just broke my heart...**

 **That's why I want to write this fanfic dedicated to Little Hollow. This is kinda like a super fast sequel of what happen laaaaater on. Oh and I also included 'David' so that it wont seem that I'm copying her. All rights belong to BTR and Miss Fenway. Do enjoy and I HIGHLY recommend you guys read Little Hollow. Trust me, you won't regret it even one word. It's beautifully written and strings your heart 'till you cry at night at 4 am ( me. ) But I will tell you whats it about. Its about our dear nerd boy battling the world's infamous disease... ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! #TOWW**

Time sure flies.

They were not sure how long it has been since Logan's death. His death that made them change and cling into the past. The darkness that consumes then, the temptation to relieve the pain and the amount of worry it has caused on their family members, friends. And not to mention the severely broken ties that leads them to their own assumed destroyed friendship. It was lacking something, their fourth best friend. The one they missed so much. The one that glued them together and became the brains of everything in between of their crazy adventures.

Logan Mitchell.

They still remembered his facial expression, his smiles, dimples and other lovable things he would do. They would miss it when he lectures them about medical things involving their health. They miss his random girly shrieks whenever something bad is going on or heading his way, mostly Camille's tackle hugs or random kisses. And they miss it when they walk in their apartment to see him with reading glasses, reading a thick book in silence on the orange couch. He would hate it when someone interrupts him but they would just ignore it and deliver the most satisfying expressing hug at the smart boy.

Years had passed since his death, his funeral, his disappearance and birthdays. How time flies and everyone never fully moved on but found a silver lining in doing so. They seem to enjoy what they do. With the end of it beginning "For Logan", his happiness is above all. Even if Logan is somewhere beyond comprehension but understandable. He was in somewhere pain never exist. How they wish it would be their time soon.

Kendall lived a good life. He manage to build a successful team made entirely of people who experience pain and misery and together they found joy and happiness and eventually, their own happy endings in the form of their misery being lifted with happiness or their disease cured. One of Kendall's team mates and close friend is a cancer patient but soon recovered after 5 years of intensive care, He was happy for him and celebrated along with Carlos and James. He then used his wealth and riches from playing hockey to help rebuilding Logan's house into a place for cancer patients to come and talk about their feelings. They made it and it had became one of the most successful places for people to visit all around Minnesota. Carlos is the one who did most of the smiles, Kendall made sure everyone is motivated and James gave them all a warm welcome and happy gestures followed by strings kind and comforting words. After a few years, and age becoming a natural case for him, he finally settled down with his beloved wife Jo in Minnesota.

Carlos too lived a good life. Ever since they made the plan to make Logan's house a cancer-friendly place where people would talk about their feelings and assisting others, he had became one of the most active member and founder. Everyday after work, he would walk down the house with a smile on his face and welcome the people inside and the cancer patients. He would then deliver the most speeches and held the most activities for them to play and know each other. He saw most of the patients who come and go have the same expression of Kendall when he first entered programs like these years ago. He chuckled at that memory. However, Carlos nearly died one day after being shot by a robber during an attempt to stop him from killing a victim. He went into coma for several days and woke up surrounded by his two best friends. He really loved them to bits. It's something what James and Logan said to pierce even Death. Carlos retired as a police officer after his wife Stephanie advice him multiple times. He was reluctant to do so but the ache in his back and the sluggishness of his movement demands a rest and he finally stood down of his title Inspector Carlos Garcia.

James had been living the life of a singer and his name becoming a household name all across the continent and world. He composed multiple songs with their once manager Gustavo and most of them becoming a hit and even Platinum. Kelly was proud of James and Griffin was able to All of his songs are made and wrote with so much love and memories of his best friends that when he sang it, he could feel the tears in his eyes pouring out in happiness and joy to finally express his sadness in a more positive way rather than drugs. He hated the memory of him taking drugs. Even Logan hated it since he visit him in his 'dream' to give him a final lecture and a slap for him to wake up of his mistakes. He appreciate Logan for doing so. Sometimes whenever he sing on stage or on tour. He can feel someone, anyone in that flood of cheering audience, that Logan may be cheering with them too. He felt happy about that. He recorded his final song before taking a break from the music industry. And he planned on moving back to Minnesota to spend the bits left in his life in helping others.

The three of them returned to Minnesota. They only had each other now but they were happy. Even time knows its best to be apart off someone you love. had found her peace and died peacefully many years ago. Followed by their parents and everyone else. They were crushed at first but they know they can overcome it. And now that they are, it is their time to cry on after the sudden emotion just deliver a powerful pang in their hearts. They cried until dawn and finally slowed down to a peaceful slumber.

Carlos suddenly felt like weak days later. He can feel someone calling for him to 'come home' and that voice rings in his mind like a forgotten bell covered in spiderwebs but this time the webs are gone from the constant ringing. He knew who it was but dared not to speak. Kendall and James finally found Carlos passed on peacefully in his sleep after their little slumber in the cold night of Minnesota. The two were heartbroken by this but felt happy he will be reunited.

For Kendall? Well... he had gone through several stages of depression similar to when Logan died. But he didn't care really. He had James and he helped in on the road to recovery and he eventually did. But he felt weak. He had been having coughing fits and short yet happy hallucinations. Eventually darkness came to him when he hold the doorknob to James's room and collapsed in his arms shortly after the latter swung the door open.

Having been the only one left alive. James was in sadness and refuse to go out. Until a few days later when he was having a high fever and resting on his bed. He felt numb and scared. Surrounded by wealth and luxury was something he liked but now it looked like he was surrounded by the past. He was frightened but remained calm. He felt three pairs of hand comforting him and his eyes fluttered open to the welcoming and odd darkness. The darkness he felt was strangely warm and fitting for a long lasting sleep...

 **End: The Wind Change**

Waking up on a field of grass. James slowly run his hand on his hair, he felt odd. His air had grown back to its long and puffy state. The state where he was so obsessed with his hair and everything. He stare at his hand and see the veins sticking out from old age had been renewed as if he was young again. He felt his face, his cheeks were not old anymore, its stretchy without any presence of old.

He looked at his surrounding. The place was the same when Logan saved him from drowning and when Logan met him again to lecture him about not giving up on life. The place reminded him off everything now, everything he had wanted from Logan. He felt warm tears escaping his eyes and he did nothing to wipe it away, simply letting it go was enough to make his sadness away.

"I miss him..." he said. He doesn't remember trying to say it but his mouth speaks for him, from his heart. The darkness appear again and cover the entire place into pitch black. James curled in the corner, accepting what he thought was the punishment for what he did in his life. He know he was dead and he know the punishment for trying to kill himself before and now he would accept it...

But then he saw someone in front of him, standing still with slight shyness in his figure. The tall brunette gave him a shy smile, the one he always did when he was hiding a secret of his friend's misadventures or broken bones or anything that can deliver that pang of anxiety.

It was Logan.

James stopped in his track and watch the boy in light as if the sun shines behind him. He was saying something but no words came in his mouth when he talks as if he was muted. But he keep on babbling, his hand scratching his neck in awkwardness and his eyes narrowed and lowered with what seems to be sadness and embarrassment. After a few seconds of paused as if he's listening to someone. He then smiled happily before waving at the invisible figure in front of him before turning around to walk away.

"Wait!" James managed to call out to his friend but to no avail as the crimson darkness in front of Logan consumed him into orbs of light and his figure disappeared. James tried to follow him, through the crimson darkness, but tripped and fell on the floor sobbing and weeping at his friend's disappearance.

It felt like hours when he cried, time doesn't seem to fit his length of sadness but he soon felt someone's hand touching his shoulder and holding it with firmness similar to comfort. He slowly raise his head and hope it was Logan but the sudden brightness blinded his vision temporarily to get used to the light and what he saw was shadows and after his eyes readjusted, he saw Carlos and Kendall smiling at him.

James rose up and quickly embraced Carlos since he was near to him, sobbing at his shirt. His body was the same as before, tanned and slightly muscular. It was like they were young again. He found great comfort in hugging his best friend but then remembered Logan.

He pulled out of the hug and shook Carlos slightly, telling him about Logan and begging him to help him find Logan. Before he could go any further, he felt his head being patted twice by Kendall and James look at him sadly.

"Geez, calm down bro. Just relax. We're already here. Logan would be fine." Kendall smiled at him and pat his shoulders.

"But Kendall he-!" James felt his throat rising from sadness but slowly calmed down when he felt Carlos holding his hand and patting it.

"James, everything will be alright." Carlos's words were simple but full of hope and reassurance that James's stiffen position relaxed and he hugged his two best friends tightly, never letting them go, afraid they will leave him just how Logan did.

But to his surprise, after letting them go, he didn't see them fading or anything and he smiled.

The darkness disappeared around them and they were in the view of a large green meadow sprawled out before him. Flowers of all the colors of the rainbow dotted the meadow and a waterfall completed the view.

James's eyes widened when he saw Logan sitting on the far end grass, enjoying the view with content in his face even though James only see half of his face from his position. With tears in his eyes, he stepped onto the ground, the flowers provided him with what he felt was profound joy and all of his negativity and emotions were stripped off of his body the more his figure crossed the leftover darkness behind him and to the welcoming light.

Logan was enjoying the view with such amazement, he could never get used to this heavenly scenery. But his train of thoughts disappeared when he heard rushing footsteps like someone is running towards him. He turned his face to see James heading towards him and embraced the pale teen lovingly. He breathed in his scent, and the two were in peace.

Kendall and Carlos joined in the hug and made it into a four-way hug with James in the middle of it. He felt loved and joy. When he let go of the embrace. The four of them stood up, Kendall and Carlos stood beside Logan.

Logan mumbled to himself, his eyes looking down with embarrassment and his fingers twiddling. James wanted to ask him what he was saying but wait for him to gather the strength and say it.

The boy with the slightly quivering body raise his head with confidence and smiled at James, enough to make the taller boy felt welcome and loved and nothing in this world matters but Logan, Carlos and Kendall.

"Welcome home... James."

It was more than enough. His heart finally at peace. James felt his tears rushing down as Kendall laughed at this jokingly and Carlos patting him on his back. Logan ask him what was wrong but James shook it, saying he was just happy. Just happy.

Some say eternal happiness is something humans cannot achieve. But James Diamond finally felt at peace, he finally know what true happiness is, surrounded by his four friends and together the four of them would resume their life in each others support, embrace and kindness. The trials they faced will become nothing more but distant memories replacing with memories.

And it was something they had achieved. Big time.

 **Epilogue: Dream's End**

David walked into the lone home belonged by Carlos, James and Kendall. It was originally Logan's old home but the three of them brought it and used it as a cancer-friendly place to restore positivity in one's life when their friends or family is diagnosed with cancer.

"My how dusty it is..." David lead himself to the office Carlos made and it was dusty. It has been three months since their depart. All three of them died in one week of old age. David knew they are somewhere happier now.

David grabbed a broom and sweep the floor off mites and dust, cleaning it like his own home. He wanted to keep the place clean even when the three of them are gone. He looked at all the pictured hanged near the office desk, the three of them smiling happily. He smiled at this but his hand eventually touched a picture of the four boys in the age of 6 smiling widely with innocence. He did notice something, he wasn't there at all.

He know he's not a part of their own because of something that kept him apart but knowing they are not alright grants him enough satisfaction to last a lifetime guilt-free.

The door opens and the bell rings signaling someone is entering.

"Oh this place is closed for now. I'm sorry." David spoke out, halting the broom in his hand, staring at the man in front.

"My apologies. I just wanted to visit this place." The man walked in slowly and approached David. He then saw multiple pictures of Logan and the three of them hanged by the walls. And desk.

"So this is Logan..." the man said, he grins slightly at the sound of his name. Logan.

David nod to this suspiciously but sense no harm in the man and let it slide. "Yes, that's Logan sir." without stopping he ask again. "Mind if I ask... who are you?"

The man stopped, he looked at David, he could see the sincerity in his eyes and the man's eyes shone with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm Logan." he said. David's eyes wide in shock, but that was not possible unless...

"Long ago when I was a child, these guys used to visit me and entertain me in the hospital. I was a cancer patient too. Carlos here, made me happy. Kendall made me feel special and James made me feel beautiful even when I was bald that time." Logan's words came out hard with hints of breaking out.

David listened to him with understanding ears and heart. This was the Logan his friends know long ago. He grew up so fast...

"Thanks to them, I had a wonderful life. I always thought cancer would be the end of me. Even my mom was about to give up and let my life fade away in the comfort of my own home. But one day the doctors told me the cancer was gone and I felt happy. I lived my life well since then..." he stopped, pausing to catch his old breathes. "And I always wanted to thank them... but I was too late..." The man crouched down and begin to sob violently.

David felt sympathy for the man and hesitated to hold the man's shoulder. But he somehow did and pat him slowly. "I'm sure they were happy to know you're fine now. You lived a good life and it is more than enough for them."

Logan stopped crying, David's words were true. Living a good life is a way to repay them. "Thank you..." he grabbed the boy to him and embraced him. He didn't care how awkward it would be. He just felt happy someone finally understands him.

Soon after, the man bid his farewell and the door closed with the bell ringing softly. David smiled at this and went ahead in cleaning the rooms. He eventually stumbled onto Logan's room. David carefully dusted the place so none of Logan's belongings fall or break.

He was dusting the desk when he raised his head and saw his reflection on Logan's tall mirror. He looked the same as when he was young. He wasn't surprised at all. It has been years and his age doesn't seem to make his body wilt away. He's used to it. But it was scary so he moved his gaze from the mirror.

After cleaning the place and settling himself down outside to feel the cold wind of Minnesota brushing against his face. He took a sip of his tea and enjoyed the darkening view to welcome the sunset and night. He look in front of him, the lawn covered in thick snow. And he was sure he could see four hyperactive boys playing snowballs and making snow angels.

Without a care in the world.

 **A/N: There you have it... I felt happy and sad for writing this. Haha... Thank you Miss Fenway for your lovely story... Thank you... #TOWW**


End file.
